BD89'S The Road to El Unova
by BrightDark89
Summary: Buddies Katara and Tikal are con women who find the legendary city of gold, and they end up duping the natives into believing they are goddesses. Will they get the loot? Will they stop Queen Nehellenia from wreaking havoc on El Unova?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Casts

Tulio- Katara (Avatar)

Miguel- Tikal (Sonic X)

Extra with Katara and Tikal: Duncan (Total Drama Series), Courtney (Total Drama Series), Ethan Tidwell/Batthan, Zoey (Pokemon)

Chel- Terrence Silva/TDragon195

Tzekel-Kan- Queen Nehellenia (Sailor Moon)

Chief Tani- Serena (Sailor Moon)

Altivo- Appa (Avatar)

Bilbo- Momo (Avatar)

Cortes- Princess Azula (Avatar)


	2. The Creation of El Unova

Chapter 2: The Creation of El Unova

**The Creation of El Unova**

Many, many, many ages ago in the beginning of time, there were two Aztec-like goddesses riding on a sky bison. The front one is an echidna and the back one is a girl. They wore ancient clothes and were in the rising sun.

_**Our glorious city**_

_**Was built by the divinities**_

_**By gods who saw fit**_

_**To bestow**_

The two goddesses swirl their hands around and create a rainbow into a distant land, using their wonders to create trees, grass, and the ground, creating the world.

_**The gift of a paradise**_

_**Peaceful and harmonious upon**_

A male Armadillomon and a female ran into a bush. Then baby Armadillomon come outside of the bush.

_**Us mere mortals below**_

The goddesses seemed happy watching all the creatures.

_**And they made El Unova**_

The goddesses shone in the golden sun as a sun beam hit the ocean. Here a golden sea came through the waters and over a waterfall.

_**The magnificent and golden**_

_**One thousand years ago**_

The golden sea soon formed into temples of pure gold and the city of gold develops and forms more.

_**El Unova El Unova**_

_**El Unooooooova!**_


	3. Katara and Tikal

Chapter 3: Katara and Tikal

**Katara and Tikal**

In 1594 in Toon Madrid, people were gathering around a woman with brown hair and Fire Nation armor named Azula. Azula was riding a sky bison named Appa. Everyone cheered as she took a goblet of water from a nearby fountain.

"Today, we shall sail to conquer the New World… for Spain, glory, and gold!" Said announced as she raised her goblet into the air.

The crowd went wild after that and someone yelled: "Viva Azula!"

Four of Azula's troops: Ethan, Zoey, Duncan, and Courtney.

The troops celebrated with some Firebending into the lively bright sky. Appa cried, startled by the flames, making Azula spill water from her goblet onto her armor. She glared daggers at Ethan, Zoey, Duncan, Courtney, and Appa.

"You five!" Azula cried to the four of them while controlling Appa. "Eyes forward and the same with you, Appa."

"Yes, ma'am!" the four said standing still and saluting.

She then tossed the goblet behind her, where it hit a wanted poster showing two girls. One of them (Katara) had brown hair and another (Tikal) had orange quills.

In an alleyway not too far from where Azula was giving her speech, the two girls were doing what they did best. The girl had blue eyes and was wearing a Water Tribe dress. Her name was Katara. Her partner-in-crime and best friend was an echidna named Tikal, who had orange quills and an Angel Island priestess dress.

"Another seven!" Katara cried happily as her red dice rolled to her lucky number seven and she wins the gold that was betted.

"Alright!" happily exclaimed Tikal, seeing her friend win.

"Yes!" Katara said to Tikal, "Partner! Ha-ha!"

They gave each other a high five and Tikal started to play on her cuatro and they both started to sing.

Tikal: _**Tons of gold for you**_

"Hey!" Heather yelled out.

Katara: _**Tons of gold for me**_

"Hey!"

Katara and Tikal: _**Tons of gold for we**_

"Hey!" Heather called out again, causing the two friends to stop dancing and turn around. "I want a rematch!" The woman said.


	4. Loaded Dice

Chapter 4: Loaded Dice, Buffalon, Stowaways, oh my!

**Loaded Dice, Buffalon, and Stowaways, oh my!**

Katara and Tikal just smiled at each other as Tikal finished a note. "Uh, girls," Katara said to them, "You're broke! You've got nothing to bet with!"

"Oh, yeah? I've got this!" said the woman as she showed them an old map. "A map!"

"A map?" Katara repeats in disinterest.

"A map!" Tikal repeated with excitement.

"A map of the wonders of the New World." Heather explains.

"Wow! Let's take a look at it." Tikal said before she takes the map for a closer look. "Uh, Katara!" Tikal cried taking Katara by the sleeve. Katara falls to Tikal and hits the map with her face. The map shows an imprint of her face as the Waterbender recovered.

"Excuse us, for one moment please." Katara said to the girls as she snapped the map back to normal. The two look at the map.

"Katara, look!" Tikal said to Katara as the map hid their faces. "El Unova, the city of gold. This could be our destiny, our fate!"

Katara just glared at her friend. "Tikal, if I believed in fate, I wouldn't be playing with loaded dice!" And to prove her point, she opened her hand, and the dice landed on seven.

Tikal's lower lip quivered. Katara rolled her eyes. "Not with the face…" she begged. Then Tikal stopped pouting and started showing cute anime eye. "NO!" Katara protested. Tikal then gives a scowl and then batted her eyelashes. "No!" Katara repeated, which forced Tikal to pant with her hands out like a dog.

"I said: one more roll!" yelled Heather as she took the map from them. "My map, against your cash."

Tikal looked pleadingly at Katara. Katara just sighed and said: "All right, lady, you're on."

"NOT with those!" Heather said as she placed her hand in front of Katara's face. "This time we use my dice."

Katara just blinked at the dice for a few short seconds, unsure what to say. "Ummm…"

"Got a problem with that?" Heather asked.

Katara shook her head frantically as she shoved her dice into her pocket and snatched the non-loaded dice from Heather. She turned to her friend, and made the motion of the throat slash, while whispering; "I'm going to kill you!"

Tikal looked around nervously, before pointing to herself and mouthing the word Me?

Katara then began shaking her dice frantically; while Tikal had already started playing her instrument. "Come on baby, momma needs that crappy map!" Katara muttered. Tikal keeps playing and comes close to a boy named Sora, who just blushed and giggled at the young lady's attention. Katara then noticed a Pokemon trainer named Paul and showed him her dice. Paul just raised him nose and walked off, in which Katara then angrily blew a kiss to her dice. "Stop that!" the Waterbender shouted to Tikal. Tikal stopped and put on a nervous grin.

Then Katara threw her dice as she yelled; "Show me seven!" As soon as the dice landed, one of them ended up on four, while the remaining dice kept spinning. Katara covered her eyes in case of humiliation and loss, while everyone else in the alley just watched intently. The spinning dice finally stops and lands on a three, showing seven all together.

Katara peeked out of her hand to see her dice. "Seven!" she said happily.

"All right!" added Tikal, glad to see that their luck still held.

"Seven!" Katara said again as Heather slumped in defeat and Tikal happily took the map from the rather large pile of gold. "There it is!" Katara added while gathering the gold. "Well, it was nice doing business with you." Suddenly, Katara's dice fell out of her pockets and landed on seven. The princess slammed her fist down and saw the dice move but landed on seven again.

"I knew it!" Heather shouted. Katara takes back the dice as Tikal played suspenseful music on her mandolin. "Your dice are loaded!" Heather added. The rest of her crew then began to turn nasty, and readied their weapons.

Tikal plays suspenseful music again before Katara grabbed her mandolin and stopped her. "You gave me loaded dice?" she hissed to Tikal. She backed away from Tikal angrily. She then bumped into a berserker, who was glaring at her. "She gave me loaded dice," Katara said pointing to Tikal, "Firebenders, arrest her!"

"You dare to impugn my honor? She was the one cheating!" Katara said as she pushed Tikal aside. "Arrest her! She tricked all of these sailors and took their money!"

"Oh, now I'm the thief?" Katara asked.

"Yes!" replied Tikal.

"Take a look in the mirror, pal!" Katara says as she shoved Tikal's face into the guard's armour, showing her reflection.

"You better give that money back, or I'll-" Tikal said as he turned to Berserker. "En garde!" She shouted as she took the guard's sword and pointed it a Katara. Everyone gasped!

"En garde yourself," Katara said as she backed to another soldier. "I will give you the honour of a quick a painless death." She pulled out a dagger from the ninja's belt. No one seemed impressed with Katara's small weapon. "But not with that," Katara added as she placed the dagger back and brought out a sword instead, "we'll fight fairly!"

The two girls began to fight, pushing their sabers against each other.

"Any last words?" Katara asked.

"I will cut you to ribbons," Tikal replied.

"Such mediocrity," Katara said as she and Tikal backed away from each other, while still pointing their swords at each other. "Let your sword do the talking!"

"I will." Katara said as they continued fighting. "It will be loquacious to a fault."

"Ha! Take that!" Katara cried taking swipes at Tikal, but she dodged out of the way, knocking over a nearby table. "You…mincing, prancing twit!"

She then lures Tikal to a nearby house. Tikal walks on some piled cargo and lands on the roof.

"You fight like my brother!" Tikal mocked.

"I fought your brother!" Katara corrected, coming on to the roof. "That's a compliment! Braggart!"

"Heathen!" Tikal countered.

Katara then lost her footing and slipped on the roof, landing on her back. But they continued on fighting.

"Not the face, not the face!" Katara whispered.

Tikal then flips Katara's sword out of her hand and catches it. She then points her sword at Katara's throat. The crowd began cheering, until…

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've decided it's a draw!" announced Katara as she got up.

Katara then threw the swords down to the ground, before adding; "Thank you for having us, you were a great audience. See you soon."

"Adios!" Katara said to them. Then she and Tikal go down the roof and landed on the ground with everyone knowing it was a trick to escape.

Katara and Tikal fell to the ground on the other side of the house.

"Congratulations, you're very good." Tikal commented.

"No. That was good." Katara also commented.

"Very-" Tikal was about to say, but was cut off when they hear heavy breathing. They turn their heads and their eyes then widen to see a very angry Buffalon. The bull pokemon growled at the two girls as it got ready to charge.

"We really should have kept those swords." Tikal said nervously.

"Yeah." Katara agreed, equally nervous. "I've got a plan."

"Well, what is it?" Tikal asked.

"Uh, well, you…pet it."

"Alright." Tikal said as she reached her hand out to the Pokemon.

"And I'll…Run!" Katara screamed as she ran for her life. Tikal quickly gets up and follows her.

"Oh, well, thanks a lot!" Tikal snapped as they ran away from the bull. The two girls quickly climbed over a fence, before Buffalon smashed it to tiny pieces. They ran down a street before running into the fire nation army they cheated.

"There they are!" Heather shouted. But upon seeing the Buffalon, they turned a different direction and went to hide. The bull continues to chase Tikal and Katara though.

As the two girls tried to outrun the bull down a deserted street, they saw a group of soldiers blocking their way. With doors on either side of them, they ran sideways into the doors. A man screamed as they exited behind dusk. "Bye, thank you!" Tikal called to the men inside the house.

The dusk turned around to see what the girls were running from, and were immediately plowed over by the Buffalon. The two girls then jumped over some people and swing over to another roof with some rope used to hang out laundry. Several Firebenders fired at them, but thankfully missed the girls by mere inches.

The two friends then came across the edge of the rooftop. They look down and see two water filled barrels directly below them.

"I bet we can make that!" Tikal said to Katara.

Katara looked over her shoulder and saw several Firebenders coming towards them. "Two gold coins says we can't." she said.

"You're on!" Tikal shouted. At the word 'on', Katara pushed her friend off the roof and then jumped himself. The two girls screamed all the way down, before landing safely into the barrels.

"You lose." Tikal laughed from her barrel. Katara just grumbled as she tossed her two gold coins from her barrel. Then the two partners placed the lids onto their barrels, covering themselves up. But the barrels that contained them were sent to board a ship. They were on a platform that was lifted into the air by a nearby crane.

"What's happening here?" Katara asked inside.

"We're both in barrels. That's the full extent of my knowledge." Tikal explained.

The crew on the ship take the barrels and roll them to a nearby wall. A cork pops out from each of them, as the two con-artists gasped for air.

"Tikal, we have to move fast," Katara said, "on three, we jump out and head for the dock."

"Good idea. The sooner the better." Tikal said.

"One, two, three-" both of them said, but then two pirates placed a trunk on the barrel tops as Katara and Tikal tried to lift them. "Th-three!" They strained and groaned trying to lift it off. "Three! Oh! Three!" As they strained, the ironclad ship continued out to sea.

Later that night:

The ship was still sailing, and the two friends were still trying to get out of the barrels. "Uh, you ready?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Tikal replied.

"Okay. One more time. Let's go." Katara said back. Unknown to them, two of the pirates moved the trunk out of the way.

"One, two, three!" the girls cried and finally lifted the tops. But then they saw all the ninja watching them. The very same fire nation army they conned earlier that day. Katara and Tikal paused for a moment.

"Okay," Tikal said laughing nervously, "What are the chances?"

"Excuse us," Katara said as the army came closer to her and Tikal, "Okay, we're out of here."

"Who ordered the, uh, Ochid?" Tikal asked.

A few minutes later, Katara and Tikal were locked up in metal cuffs and then dragged into a cabin. They landed on the ground, just behind a shadowy figure, but they both recognised her immediately.

"Azula…" Tikal whispered fearfully.

The female Firebender had her back against them, speaking. "My crew," she growled, "were as carefully chosen as the disciples of the King Kai." She turned around, cracking her knuckles threateningly. "And I will not tolerate stowaways…"

Both girls visibly gulped.

"You will be flogged," the woman continued, "And then when we pull into Cuba to re-supply, lord willing, you will be flogged some more. And then enslaved to the sugar plantations for the rest of your miserable little lives." She then turned to her crew. "To the brig." She commanded.

Katara paled, but Tikal looked incredibly happy.

"All right! Cuba!" she said stupidly.

Then the guards grabbed them by the cuffs, taking them away.


	5. Out At Sea

**Out in the Middle of the Sea**

Out of the Sea

The next day Appa was trotting about on the deck of the galleon ship, completely bored. Then a Jinx (Teen Titans) carrying a bowl of moon peaches came out of the galley.

"Hey, Appa, how are you doing?" Jinx asked. The Bison tried to get one of the apples, but Jinx kept the bowl out of reach. "Ah-ta-ta! None for you, you're on half rations. Orders from Azula herself."

Appa groaned feeling hungry enough to go after even an apple.

"I hate people when they don't feed the animals, Especially Azula not feeding Appa!" said Ethan angrily.

"I know, but we can't get in trouble. Want me to sue her?" Courtney said. Ethan glared at her.

In the brig, Tikal and Katara are inside as Tikal lays on the ground rather bored. "Ow!" Tikal cried as the moon peach bonks her head. She picked it up and looked at Katara, who was continuously banging her head on the wall to think. "So, uh," Tikal asked Katara, "How's the- How's the escape plan coming?"

Katara stopped and turned to Tikal. Her head was already beginning to bruise up. "All right. All right. Wait!" Katara said to her, "I'm getting something." Katara then bangs her head again a few more times and stops, coming with an idea. "Yeah." Katara said and turns to Tikal, "Okay! Here's the plan. In the dead of night, you and I grab some provisions…"

"Yeah?" Tikal asked, hoping for more info.

"Hijack one of those steam-powered boats," Katara continued, "And then we sail back to Spain, like there's no tomorrow!"

Tikal looked at her friend oddly. "Back to Madrid, yeah?" Tikal asked.

Yeah," Katara replied.

"In a steam-powered boat."

"You got it!"

"Great. Sensational," Tikal said before asking, "And that-that's your plan, is it?"

"That's pretty much it."

"Well, I like it!" Tikal smiled happily, "So, how do we get on deck?"

Tikal looks at Katara eagerly as the Waterbender thinks for a moment. "Umm," Katara was saying, "In the dead of night, you and I grab some provisions; hijack one of those steam-powered- "

"Oh, great!" Tikal said sarcastically, knowing Katara doesn't have a plan to get on deck.

"Okay, what's your idea, smarty pants?" Katara yelled to her angrily.

"Wh-Wh-What do you mean?" Tikal asked defensively, "Don't ask me that! You're the one with all the plans."

Tikal then hears Appa groaning in hunger.

"Hang on, I have an idea." Tikal said. "Uh, come on. Gimme me a boost."

Suddenly, out of the cage of the brig, Tikal's hands come out holding the head of cabbage. Appa stops and sees the cabbage.

"Hey, Appa," Tikal called out quietly to the bison, "Appa. You want a nice moon peach. Come and get it!"

Appa seemed quite happy comes over to the brig.

"You have to do a trick first," Tikal continued on.

Appa just stared at her in confusion.

"Nothing like flying thru hoops or anything. All you have to do is find a pry bar." Tikal said. "A long piece of iron with a hooky thing at the end. Yeah?" Tikal said moving the moon peach left to right as Appa looks at it in daze.

In the brig, Tikal was on top of Katara as she holds on to the to the young echidna's legs. "Tikal," Katara said to her, "You're talking to a bison!"

"That's it, Appa," Tikal said as Appa walks away, "Find the pry bar!"

"Yes, find the pry bar." Katara repeated, "He can't understand 'pry bar.' He's a dumb bison! There's no way-"

Suddenly, a pair of iron keys dropped and landed inside Katara and Tikal's brig. Appa rumbled happily.

Tikal and Katara look down to see the keys, amazed and slightly dumbstruck. Katara chose her next words carefully. "Well, it's not a pry bar…"

A few hours later:

It was the dead of night with everyone asleep and according to Katara's plan, she and Tikal escaped the brig, grabbed some supplies, and bring them to a steam-powered boat so they can use it to get back to Spain.

Katara goes to the boat as Tikal is about to also. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her shirt behind her. Tikal turned around, looked down and saw Appa. He nuzzled her, slightly.

"Oh, Appa," Tikal said happily, "Oh, thank you, old boy. Listen, if we can ever return the favor-"

"For Pete's sake, Tikal," Katara interrupted, "he's a ruthless war bison, not a cow! Come on, before he stomps you to death."

"Adios!" Tikal said as she went into the boat with Katara.

Appa runs to the side of the ship, groaning at them as they lower the boat.

"Shh, shh. Quiet!" Katara called out to Appa as she continued to call out loudly. "What's the matter with him?"

Tikal realized. "He want's his apple." She takes the apple and hands it to Katara.

"Well let's give it to him before he wakes up the whole ship!" Katara then turns to Appa and says, "Fetch!" And with that the throws the apple up high.

Appa was about to reach it but the apple missed his mouth, soared above its head, hits a metal wall, bounced off, hits the telescope, and was promptly sent back to the water. Unaware to Appa, Ethan was outside with Zoey, Starfire, Duncan and Courtney and saw Appa. Katara and Tikal were lowering the boat but saw a red blur dropping down into the water with a 'plop'.

"Hmm?" Tikal and Katara wondered.

Suddenly, a huge white blur went down into the water. Tikal looked down to see Appa who can't swim but tries to. He neighs loudly as he struggles.

"Appa!" Tikal cried before diving into the water.

"Tikal!" Katara cried and without her help, the boat drops into the water. Katara was safe, but sees Tikal swimming towards the bison.

Upon reaching the bison, Tikal said reassuringly, "Just hang on! I'm right here, old boy!"

"Have you lost your mind?" Katara shouted, as she brought the boat closer to them.

"See? Help is coming!" Tikal added.

Tikal then looks up and sees one of the ships in Azula's fleet coming to ram him. "Ho-o-ly ship!" Katara cried. The waves then cause the smaller boat to tip over. Within seconds, the two girls and the bison were under the capsized boat.

Katara took a rope from the side of the boat and handed it to Tikal, "Loop the rope under the horse!"

"Right!" Tikal said. She did some magic and dove underwater. She came up to the other side of the boat and resurfaced. Katara then held onto the bottom half of the boat as They saw Ethan with them.

"Less gawking, more helping Appa!" Ethan yelled at them.

"On the count of three, pull back the rope." Katara ordered.

"What?"

Katara and Tikal looked up to see the ship coming near them. "Three! Pull!" Katara and Tikal pulled the rope with all their might and finally turn the boat over. The two girls got on the boat to see Appa aboard.

"Katara! It worked!" Tikal said happily as Appa spits out the remaining pieces of the apple he ate.

Tikal and Katara gasped and panted for air as they lay on the boat.

Wait aren't you-" Tikal was cut off by Ethan.

"We're armies of Azula, but now we're an outcast and good riddance too." Ethan said. "Anyway, I'm Ethan."

"I'm Zoey." Zoey introduce.

"My name's Duncan." Duncan added.

"I'm Courtney." Courtney said.

"I am Starfire." Starfire finished.

"I'm Tikal and this is Katara." Tikal said as she laid down.

Katara and Tikal gasped and panted for air as they lay on the boat. Katara was still out of breath. "Did any of the supplies make it?" she asked.

"Well, uh, yes and no." Tikal replied. Katara got up and saw Appa getting the last of the food.

"Ohhh, great!" Katara said sarcastically as Tikal got up. "We've got no food! No water! And we have a bison, five humans, a Saiyan, and an alien girl as our passenger! This is just perfect."

"We're friends now." Courtney said.

"Look on the positive side." Tikal said cheerfully to a grumpy Katara. "At least things can't get-" Before she can say anything else, it started to rain. Hard.

"Excuse me?" Katara asked Tikal. "Were you going to say 'worse'?"

"No." Tikal lied. "No."

"No? You're sure?"

"Absolutely not. I've revised the whole thing."

"Okay, because-"

"Yeah. We're at least in a boat."

"We're in a boat, exactly."

"You miss nothing."

As the boat moves on, Appa noticed several Sharpedo following them…

The next day:

Katara, Tikal, Ethan, Zoey, Starfire, Duncan and Courtney were trying to row their boat to a suitable island or coast as Appa watches, since when the boat was capsized the steam engines were put out of commission. Suddenly a storm hits and the three companions had to struggle to keep from being hit by tidal waves. Then the storm suddenly stops and the sea is peaceful once again.

Two days later:

The eight stranded travellers are very board and very hungry. Then they see a Wingull land on one of their oars. It coughed and collapsed on it, dead. They smacked their lips hungrily as Katara reached out to grab it. Suddenly, a Sharpedo leaps out of the water and eats the Wingull. Both girls and the six began to sob, seeing their dinner gone just like that.

Three days later:

Katara is rowing her oar forward, while Tikal is rowing her oar backwards. This causes their boat to spin around and around in circles.

One week later:

Katara, Tikal and the six are lying on the boat, hot, tired and hungry. With no sign of land anywhere, they just had given up all hope of survival.

"Katara," Tikal said him.

"What?" Katara replied.

"Did you ever imagine that it would end like this?"

"The Bison is a surprise."

"Any regrets?" Tikal asked.

"Besides dying? Yeah. I've never…had enough…gold." Katara answered.

"My regret," Tikal said, "besides dying, is that our greatest adventure is over before it began, and no one will even remember us."

"Well, if it's any consolation, Tikal," Katara said, her voice beginning to crack, "You…made my life…an adventure."

"And if it's any consolation, Katara," Tikal said, also beginning to sob, "You made my life…rich."

Appa rolled his eyes and snorted in disgust.

Katara and Tikal put a hand each into the water. The boat then stops moving. Then when they lift their hands up, they discover that their holding sand. Katara looked at in amazement and shakes it a little, letting it filter to the ground. Tikal on the other hand, just ignores it and drops it to the ground. But then she gasped when she realized what it was. Both girls looked down to see that they were on a beach. A real beach!

"Is it? I think it is!" Katara wondered.

"It is!" Tikal cried, "It's-It's-It's-"

"It's land!" both girls cried happily. Then they and Appa begin to kiss the sand, overjoyed that they weren't at sea anymore. Then Tikal feels that her lips were touching something else. She opens her eyes and discovers that she was kissing a skull.

Katara and Appa saw this as well, and all eight of them started screaming. Right in front of them were two human skeletons on the ground, with swords stuck into them. Tikal then realizes something. "Oh gross! I just kissed some dead man or woman!" She then began wiping her lips in an effort to get rid of the taste.

"All those in favor of getting back into the boat say 'aye'." Katara said.

"Aye!" Tikal said while saluting.

"Aye!" said Katara.

"Aye" said Ethan.

"Aye." said Zoey.

"Aye." said Starfire.

"Aye." said Courtney.

"Aye." Duncan finished.

Appa grunted and lifted one of his forward legs to salute.

"Alright then. Let's go!" shouted Katara as they and Appa ran towards the boat.

Tikal followed them, but then spots something in the distance. She takes out the map from her shirt and takes a quick look at it. She had another look at the surrounding landscape and then at the map again. They matched!

"Hey, Tikal! I could use a little help here!" Katara called out from the boat, while Appa was holding one of the oars in his mouth. But Tikal was too absorbed in the map, so Katara walked up to her. "Tikal! Hello!"

"Katara, we've done it!" Tikal cried in excitement, with a slightly crazy look on her face.

"What's that? The map?" Katara asked.

"It's all right here!" Tikal said recognizing certain landmarks and finding them identical to the pictures on the map.

"You still have the map?"

"The whistling rock! The stream!"

"You kept the map, but you couldn't grab a little more food?" Katara asked angrily.

"Even those mountains," Tikal said seeing that the mountains were on the map and turns to Katara, "You said so yourself, 'It could be possible.' And it is! It really is...the map to El Unova!"

Katara just stared at her friend for a moment, before asking, "You drank the seawater, didn't you?"

"Oh come on!" Tikal cried angrily.

"I'm not coming on!" Katara yelled as she walked to the boat. "I wouldn't set foot in that god-forsaken jungle for a million gold coins!"

This gave Tikal an idea. "How about, a hundred million?" she asked with a sly grin.

This caused the Waterbender to stop in her tracks. "What?"

"I just thought that," Tikal said, "After all, El Unova is the city of gold-"

"What's your point?"

"You know, dust, nuggets, bricks," she said she took an oar from Appa, "A temple of gold where you can pluck gold from the very walls. But you don't want to go, so let's get back into the boat and row to Spain. After all it worked so well last time."

"Wait!" Katara shouted. Tikal smiled, knowing her plan worked.

"Wait a minute. New plan." Katara said greedily to Tikal. "We find the city of gold. We take the gold. And then we go back to Spain."

"And buy Spain! Or at least a chunk of it." Tikal added with glee.

"Yeah," Katara said, "That's the spirit!"

Tikal then takes one of the swords from the ground and pointed it towards the jungle. "Come on Katara," she shouted, "We'll follow that trail!"

"What trail?" Katara asked.

Tikal then began cutting at some thick jungle vines. "The trail that we blaze!"

But when the foliage fell to the ground, it revealed that a large rock was behind it.

Appa, Ethan, his friends and Katara just stared at her for a moment.

"That trail that we blaze!" Tikal said pointing in a different direction, before running off.

Katara sighed as other did the same and then noticed Appa walking off, so she then grabbed him. "Oh, no you don't! If I suffer, you suffer."

Angrily, Appa bit her on the rear. "Ow! Your Bison bit me on the butt!"


End file.
